Evening Out the Score
by jollyrogerxoxo
Summary: Elizabeth confronts Jack and asks why he made her pirate king. Takes place at night at shipwreck cove somewhere in AWE after Jack talks to Teague and before the big battle.   Sparrabeth! WARNING It involves handcuffs haha! Rate and Review please!
1. Ch1 Peas in a Pod

_**Why did he do it? He could have easily voted for any other pirate lord in the room. But, he chose me as pirate king. Why me? I thought that certainly after our moment of deadly passion he would despise me... Even though every night I prayed that he wouldn't. **_

"Jack, we need talk." Elizabeth said quietly as she paced slowly towards Jack Sparrow.

He was standing in a small, dimly-lit room inside of the massive shipwreck cove.

"Do we now? The last time we were alone things didn't turn out quite right. So, I'm a tad hesitant about 'talking' with you." Jack said smirking at her as he stepped closer.

"Oh, please. Don't even go there." Elizabeth said annoyingly while turning away from him, "I need to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Why did you do it?" She asked in a whisper.

"Do what, love?" He questioned in a mock tone.

"Don't provoke me, Jack. You know well what I'm talking about." She said almost in a shout as she turned to face him.

Their faces were inches apart.

"Oh you know. I'm a fan of irony... Heck, recently I've been sailing with bloody Barbossa, which supports my point." He said nonchalantly as he turned from her and walked towards the window.

"I think that there's a deeper reason." She pried.

"Of course there is. At least in your world. In Elizabeth's world there are always messages in between the lines, that can't be read by anyone except you!" He said as he turned again towards her with a scowl on his lips.

"Just tell me one thing... Do you trust me?" She asked while looking into his eyes.

"Darling, trust is a hard thing to come upon in today's world." The captain said smirking.

"Jack, answer the bloody question! Stop avoiding it." She repeated forcefully.

Jack paced a few feet towards her, looked at her feet, and then slowly met her gaze.

"Elizabeth, you already know the answer to _all_ of the questions you wish to throw upon me..." he said quietly. "You're a smart woman. But, I don't entirely trust you." He smirked after saying her exact words that she said to him a year ago while they were on the Dauntless the night before he killed Barbossa at Isla de Muerta.

"Peas in a pod, then?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yes, love. Most definitely." He responded as he pulled her into an embrace. He put his rough hand in her sandy blonde hair and pulled her head to his chest.

"Jack, may I inquire as to what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked softly as she let him embrace her. He slowly slid his hands down to hers as he caressed her fingers.

"Just some unfinished business." He said saucily as he pulled out a pair of familiar handcuffs, and dangled them at his side.

"Bloody pirate." She said in a stern tone, trying to sound angry. She pulled away from him, then smirked, and left the room.

After she stormed out of the room Elizabeth felt weight on her left hand, and looked down to see a set of rusty handcuffs dangling off her wrist. _Peas in a pod_... She thought as she grinned heartily.

After she left Jack smiled to himself. Good lord, Elizabeth was rather easy to manipulate. But, he had a feeling that he was the only one capable of doing so.

_She'll be coming back looking for that key. So I better sleep with me eyes open_... He thought to himself while chuckling.


	2. Ch2  You and those dreaded handcuffs

Jack sauntered over to a chair and sat down while taking a swig of rum.

_Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me_... He thought to himself while grinning.

"You in here boy?" A rough voice asked from the hallway. In walked Captain Teague, Jack's father. A famed pirate himself.

"Over here cap'n." Jack said with a hint of mockery.

"So tell me son, what's been on your mind of late?" Teague asked gruffly while stepping near his son's chair.

"Beckett, Davy Jones, and all the others who wish to exterminate me." Jack said smiling and taking another chug of rum.

"Aye. You've right got yourself into a grand amount of trouble." Teague said chuckling. "But, I have a hunch that there is something else going on in your life."

"No, not at all." Jack lied cautiously.

"Don't lie to me boy." Teague said angrily.

"Well if you must know, I agree with her. That's all. She's set to marry the lying whelp, and after our last endeavor I have no will to try to stop her again." Jack said after taking a big breath.

"Now that was a mouthful. I assume that the woman you're referring to is Captain Swann." Teague said kindly while eyeing his son.

"She's the only siren-like, murderess in this fortress that I've come in contact with." Jack said mockingly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Teague replied. "Now, boy. Being that you are my son. I think you _do_ have the courage to talk to this murderess again."

"Already tried. I ended up winning our little game, too." Jack said recalling chaining the cuffs on Elizabeth's wrist.

"All's fair in love and war, then." Teague said nodding his head. "Just remember Jack, not everything is a game or battle. The games are enjoyable, yes. But, eventually one of you will tire of the constant games and hidden emotions, and want to move on to something else."

Jack didn't reply instead he just nodded in agreement.

"Look's like you have a chance to even out the scores with her." Teague said as he looked out at the hallway where Elizabeth was standing quietly. "Just, remember, don't do anything stupid." He then winked at Jack and waved Elizabeth in.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your conversation." Elizabeth said properly while trying to hide her handcuffed hand behind her back.

"Nay, of course not. I was just going to call it a night." Teague said. He glanced down at Elizabeth's handcuffed wrist, and smiled. "Talk nice you two. I don't want to have to separate you." With that he walked out of the room laughing and left Elizabeth and Jack there.

"Come back to use those cuffs with me? I can think of a few more pleasurable ways to use those than you did to me." Jack said smirking at her.

"No, I came back to find the key to unlock them." She said sourly while feigning a pout.

"Ahh, good luck." Jack scoffed.

"Well, being pirate king, I have the authority to search your room for it." She said haughtily to him.

"Do you now?" He asked while standing up.

"Yes, I do." She replied while stepping close to him swiftly. "Tell me where it is and I won't make this difficult for you." She whispered into his ear.

_Why must you taunt me, woman. I may be a selfish pirate, but at the end of the day I am just a man. And when you press your delicate body against me, and when you breathe on my ear I will respond. _Jack thought to himself while thinking of something to say to her.

"Darling, you already make everything difficult for me." He said while stepping back from her.

"Oh, please. Just give me the bloody key." Elizabeth said in defeat.

_Why wasn't he giving in to me?_ She thought.

"I'll give you the key, if you promise to keep me company tonight." Jack said steadily.

"And why would I do that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Becau-... because you owe me that much." He said stuttering softly as he looked at the ground.

Elizabeth was taken aback. He had never seemed so fragile or sad to her before.

"Fine, I will stay here with you. But, no nonsense. I will sleep on the floor and you can have your bed." She said curtly while dangling the cuffs on her wrist in his face.

He pulled a rusty key out of his pocket and grabbed her wrist. He gently rubbed his hands over her sun-kissed hand and unlocked the cuff. He set the cuffs on a table near them.

"Now what?" She asked after a moment of silence. 

"Well, I assumed that you would leave after I removed it from you." He said while stepping away from her.

"I made a promise Jack. I'd like to uphold it." She said heroically.

"In that case how about some rum?" He said smiling as he grabbed the bottle of rum off the table and held it in front of her. She smiled, too, and grabbed the bottle from him.


End file.
